


Sucking the Life Out of Me (Literally)

by hemmingsjonas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, Ashton?” Luke looked concerned, like he expected Ashton to say he had a terminal illness or was moving to New Zealand. </p><p>“You know how you love to give blowjobs?”</p><p>Michael coughed, choking on a sip of his water. </p><p>Or the one where Luke loves to give Ashton blowjobs but Ashton can't handle it so he enlists Michael to help buffer Luke's addiction. And then they have a threesome. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking the Life Out of Me (Literally)

The thing about dating Luke was that he was a teenager, and like any boy his age, he was horny 24/7. Ashton didn’t mind, and sometimes he even saw it as a blessing, because he knew there would never be a time that Luke wouldn’t want to put out. He didn’t mind the late night calls begging him to come over because Liz was working late, the surprise crotch grabs, or even the fact that his boyfriend was still in high school and thus didn’t have a job or a penny to his name. Their relationship was perfectly inappropriate in the most perfect of ways, and there was only one thing about it that drove Ashton crazy: the blowjobs. 

Luke loved giving blowjobs more than anything. Ashton couldn’t remember a time they’d hung out in the past three months that Luke hadn’t asked to suck his cock. He craved it at all times. 

Ashton thought about the last time Luke gave him a blowjob, which was last night. They were having dinner with Luke’s family, and in the middle of Liz asking Ashton how college was going, Luke started rubbing his hand up and down Ashton’s thigh. Ashton shuffled in his seat in an attempt to deter his devious plan, but Luke just kept on moving his skillful fingers all over his crotch. By the time the meal was over, Ashton was ready to bust.

“What the hell was that back there, Luke?” Ashton asked as his boyfriend shut the door and fell to his knees.

Luke undid his belt and pulled down his jeans and underwear. “Because I wanted your cock, Ash.”

In his teenage, sex-driven mind, it was just that simple.

Ashton gulped and swallowed his words as a familiar hot, wet mouth wrapped around his dick. Within three minutes, he was painting Luke’s face with his load, and Luke was covering his own beating hand with his cum as he too reached his climax.

That was the seventh blowjob this week, and it was only Wednesday.

It wasn’t that Ashton didn’t like them, because he definitely did. Seeing Luke’s pretty blue eyes shine up at him, his red cheeks hollow, his tongue swirl around the tip—it got him off like nothing else. The problem was that it was sexually exhausting.

At the beginning of their relationship, Luke was shy to act on his oral fixation. He later admitted that he was worried Ashton would have thought he was a dirty slut if he acted too much on his biggest kinky desire. Ashton had reassured him that he had no problem indulging Luke in as many blowjobs as he’d like. It was true at the time, but as of late every blowjob seemed to feel like it sucked the life out of him, literally. By the time Luke was done with one of his famous blowjobs, Ashton would be too tired and sexually drained (once again, literally) to do anything else, no matter how crazy Luke’s impossibly long legs and perfectly round bum drove him. It was almost taunting, seeing Luke bend over to pick up something or lay on his bed to squeeze into his incredibly tight jeans, knowing that he had only actually fucked his boyfriend a handful of times.

Ashton was usually very possessive over Luke, and if you asked him before they got together if he would ever share Luke with another guy, he would laugh in your face. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. If he didn’t get a hold on his boyfriend’s blowjob obsession, he would never fuck him again. That’s when he decided to enlist Michael for help.

He knew that Michael had a thing for Luke. Since the day they officially came out as a couple to their friends, Michael had never truly been the same around them. When they hung out, Ashton always caught Michael staring at Luke. Little, stolen glances that Luke would pass off as mere friendliness, but Ashton knew better. He knew that the crazy-haired boy would jump at the opportunity to have any kind of sexual contact with Luke. Ashton also knew that Luke wouldn’t say no either. It would take some convincing, and it would probably even hurt Luke’s feelings a little bit if he took it the wrong way, but it was worth the risk.

Ashton decided to kill two birds with one stone. He invited Luke and Michael over to his apartment on Friday night. Both boys lied to their parents and told them they were spending the night at each other’s houses. Luke always had to lie when he stayed at Ashton’s place, because his mom assumed he would drink alcohol or smoke weed or have sex or something. He typically did all three.

When Luke arrived, he was surprised to see Michael’s car parked out front.

“Mikey, what’re you doing here?” He asked, coming in the front door without knocking.

Michael sat awkwardly on Ashton’s sofa holding a glass of water. “Ashton invited me.”

“I’m not disappointed, just surprised is all.” Luke smiled at him and threw down his overnight bag. “Where’s Ash?”

Michael seemed to cringe at the nickname. “In the bathroom."

Luke nodded and sat next to him.

Ashton entered the room and sat across from them on the coffee table. Immediately, almost instinctually, Luke’s hand went to Ashton’s knee.

Luke smiled—his innocent, doe-eyed smile that Ashton had grown to realize meant only one thing—that Luke wanted to suck cock. “What’s up, Ash?”

Ashton cleared his throat and stood from the table, letting Luke’s hand fall. “I have a proposition for the both of you.”

Michael placed his water on a coaster, intrigue clear upon his face.

Luke sat back in his chair, eyes wide with confusion. “A proposition?”

Well, this was already going well.

“Look babe, I need to address something now before it’s too late.”

“What is it, Ashton?” Luke looked concerned, like he expected Ashton to say he had a terminal illness or was moving to New Zealand.

“You know how you love to give blowjobs?”

Michael coughed, choking on a sip of his water.

Luke’s cheeks reddened, obviously embarrassed that his boyfriend would be so blunt about their sex life in front of one of their friends. “Uh, y-yes. Why?”

“Because I need a break from them. I never get to fuck you anymore because you always finish me off with head before I can.” Ashton turned to Michael, who looked confused as to why he was there. “Michael, that’s where you come in.”

Michael pushed a strand of hair off of his forehead. “W-what? What is going on?”

Ashton moved Michael’s water glass and sat back down on the coffee table in front of him. “Would you let Luke suck your cock at least once a day?”

“A-are you serious?”

“Luke? What do you think?”

Luke looked stunned at the whole thing, perhaps a little bit offended. “Y-you really want me to suck another guys cock?”

Ashton shook his head. “I wouldn’t go so far to say that I want you to, but I know how much you love giving blowjobs, and I don’t want to take that away from you. Besides, Mikey here is a cool enough guy that I’m not too worried.”

“Then, okay.”

“Great!” Ashton smiled, pulling Luke in for a short kiss. When they came apart, Ashton looked to Michael. “Michael, how about you, are you in?”

Michael’s eyes shifted to Luke’s for support. “You sure about this, Luke?”

Luke just nodded, a hearty nod that was accompanied by a reassuring smile.

“Then alright,” he looked at Ashton again. “I’m in.”

“So when do we start?” Luke asked.

“How about we start right now?” Ashton said, sitting in an armchair.

“Now?” Luke and Michael said in unison.

“Why not? I never said I didn’t want to watch."

Michael shrugged and leaned back into the couch, spreading his legs far enough for Luke to get in between them.

Luke started by massaging Michael’s bulge through his black skinny jeans and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. Michael stifled a moan as Luke unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in nothing but his plaid boxers.

“Mm, I think I can work with this.” Luke said, licking seductively at his clothed erection. He pulled down his friends boxers and smiled as his thick cock sprang to life.  


Luke licked from the base to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit. A drop of precum touched his tongue and he savored the salty taste. Luke was truly and entirely the definition of a cockslut. He began to massage Michael’s balls, working them around his hand.

“F-fuck, suck on it Luke, p-please, can’t take it…” Michael was a pleading mess at Luke’s mouth.

Ashton truly felt for the guy as he watched him endure Luke’s teasing. Many a times has Ashton came from the agonizingly slow but impossibly sensual flick of Luke’s tongue along his shaft.

Luke wrapped his lips around Michael’s cock and Michael instantly moaned. He took him down until it hit the back of his throat, and he choked on the impressive length. Never breaking eye contact, he began bobbing his head up and down.

“Luke watch out… I’m close!” Michael almost screamed, closing his eyes. 

Ashton made his way to Luke’s side and kneeled down next to him, his mouth level with Luke’s ear. “He loves to swallow cum, because he loves cock. Isn’t that right baby?"

Luke mumbled an “mhm”, moaning around Michael’s cock.

“Make Mikey cum baby. Take Mikey’s fat load down your throat, I know you want to."

“Fuck…” Michael yelled, and that was it. Within seconds, he was curling his toes as his load shot down Luke’s throat and spilled out of the sides of his mouth. Luke kept bobbing his head up and down, cleaning off every last drop.

Ashton stood up and patted Michael on the shoulder. “I wasn’t sure if I would be okay with this, but I definitely am.”

Luke smiled up at him with a drop of cum still on his cheek.

Ashton scooped it up with his thumb and put his digit in Luke’s open mouth.

“Fuck, you guys are crazy.” Michael chuckled as he watched Luke suck his cum off of Ashton’s finger, still slowing down from his high. 

__________________________________________________ 

The next few weeks were perfect. Luke was giving Michael regular blowjobs, and Ashton was fucking Luke more than ever before. He still craved a blowjob every once in a while, and Luke was still happy to oblige.

Luke sucked Michael’s dick every morning in his car before school, after school, and sometimes even during lunch, in the janitor’s closet of course.

It was almost too perfect. Ashton didn’t want to think like that, because he didn’t want it to end.

12:46 AM - Luke’s driveway. Ashton turned off the car, expecting to walk Luke to his door, but Luke wrapped his arms around his chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Can’t we just stay like this?” Luke looked at the time on his phone. “My curfew isn’t for another 14 minutes.”

Ashton smiled at his ingenuity. “Of course babe.”

“So, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“You know I love you right?”

Ashton smiled. “More than anything in the world, you always tell me. What’s on your mind Lukey?”

Luke sighed and sat up from Ashton’s side. “I was wondering if you would be down to maybe have a three way with Michael?”

It was bound to come to this eventually.

“Why do you want to have a three way?” Ashton was already up for it, he just wanted to hear his boyfriends reasoning.

“I want to suck his dick and get fucked by you simultaneously.”

Simultaneously. Nice.

“Are you sure, babe?”

“I’m positive.”

“Okay, we can do that. His cock doesn’t come near your ass though. That’s all mine.”

“What’s all yours?” Luke tore off his shirt. “I seem to have forgotten. Maybe you can show me what’s yours in the next 11 minutes?”

“In your driveway? What if your mom wakes up and comes outside?”

“Then I guess you better hurry.”

This boy was going to be the death of him. 

__________________________________________________ 

“Can I get you guys anything before we start?” Ashton asked the two teenage boys sitting on his bed. It was mainly directed to Michael, who looked nervous and maybe weirded out about the whole thing. Ashton realized that he would feel the same if it was him in Michael’s shoes. He wanted to do something to calm the boy.

“Luke, why don’t you start sucking Mikey off while I prep your ass?” Yeah, that should do it.

Luke bit his lip and smiled. “No problem.”

Within minutes, he had Michael’s cock in his mouth.

“Baby, get on your hands and knees for me.”

Luke hummed on Michael’s cock as Ashton pulled off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers, freeing his painfully hard cock.

Ashton’s breath hitched at the site of his boyfriend like this, on all fours, his mouth on a thick cock, his ass perched in the air like a prize to be won. Ashton got on his own knees and began swirling his tongue around Luke’s entrance, eliciting a moan from the younger boy.

“Does that feel good baby?”

“Mhmmmmm”

Ashton noticed Michael was watching him eat Luke’s ass with a hunger in his eyes. It didn’t take rocket science to realize that Michael wanted to fuck Luke too. He can’t blame him, Luke’s ass was irresistible. Ashton thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let Michael fuck Luke.

“Michael,” Ashton started, face still buried in Luke’s ass. “How would you like to fuck Luke?”

Michael looked surprised, but he nodded, pulling his cock out of Luke’s mouth. “Is that okay Luke?”

“As long as Ashton comes up here and puts his cock in my mouth."

Ashton smirked. “I knew my baby would be up for anything. Such a good little slut you are.” He slapped his boyfriend’s ass, causing him to whelp in pain and pleasure. “Why don’t we finger him first, Mikey?”

“N-no… I want it now, I’m ready. Please fuck me Mikey.” Luke pushed his ass further in the air and almost whimpered when he felt Ashton’s index finger circle around his entrance

. “Come on, Mikey. I know he teases you with his blowjobs all the time. This is your chance to get him back. We can do it together.” Ashton grabbed Michael’s hand, sucking on his index and middle finger, eliciting a moan from the crazy haired rocker. He guided his fingers to Luke’s ass and pushed them in slowly. “Just like that Michael.”

Michael moved his fingers in and out at a cruel pace. Ashton removed his grip from Michael’s wrist when he found the boy capable of torturing Luke on his own.

“Please fuck me now Mikey, I’m r-ready!” Luke pleaded.

Ashton slapped his ass again, this time much harder. “I think he needs a third finger, Mikey, what do you think?”

Michael smiled at the proposition. “I think that’s a great idea.” He added a third, dry finger and Luke winced in pain. He once again began his slow, rhythmic thrusting.

“Alright, I think he’s ready.” Michael couldn’t take watching Luke undergo so much teasing any longer.

Ashton nodded. “Luke, spit on my hand.”

Luke complied, and Ashton wrapped his large fingers around Michael’s length, getting it nice and wet.

“Fuck,” Michael moaned, feeling Ashton’s strong hand jerk him.

“We should’ve done this a lot sooner.” Ashton was more turned than he had ever been.

With Michael on one end and Ashton on the other, Luke was sexually blissed. With a few strokes of his painfully erect cock, he was cumming all over the floor. Michael pulled out of Luke’s ass just in time to shoot ropes of cum in Luke’s greedy mouth. That’s all it took for Ashton, too, because he soon was shooting his load down Luke’s throat as well.

The three boys lied on Ashton’s bed, naked, sweating, chests pounding.

Ashton grabbed Luke’s hand and watched his sleepy eyes flutter open. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you more than anything in the world, Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too much? Too graphic? Too little? I'm relatively new so I'd love your feedback :)


End file.
